Harry Potter: New Gamer
by Shadow S. Korosu
Summary: The night Harry Potter was born, Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him, too. But, what if that night, his parents had enough time to try and protect him before they died? What if, they used an ancient, mysterious spell, with an unknown purpose? What if that spell, gave Harry the power of 'The Gamer? Well, let's see how that would impact the Wizarding World.


**AN**: Well, I never thought I'd actually be able to start my first story, but apparently miracles do exist, because I managed it. This is a crossover between Harry Potter and The Gamer. I have never read The Gamer, but I have a basic understanding of the concept, so things will undoubtedly be different from the comic. Any of you who take the time to read this, thank you. Below each chapter, I will post a description of the spells I use.

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once. I do not own Harry Potter, anything in it, or anything in The Gamer. I do, however, own this story, my versions of the characters I use, and anything I make up.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The night of July 31st, 1980, was a very important night, for three reasons, with only two being known to the world. The first reason, was that the Dark Lord known as Voldemort, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was supposedly vanquished, in the attempt, and very near success, of slaughtering the Potter Family. The second reason, was that night was the birth of possibly the single greatest legend that was yet known to mankind, The Boy Who Lived, otherwise known as Harry James Potter. The third, unknown reason, was possibly the greatest of all three, or perhaps just a boost to the first two reasons. That reason, is the point behind this story, and as all the greatest stories must, this will be told to you, from the very beginning, on that fateful night in history.

_**Birth of A Gamer**_

It was a calm, peaceful night, which was a great improvement to a mere five minutes ago, when Lily Potter had been giving birth to her first child, a beautiful little boy, with little, soft tufts of black hair, and light, emerald green eyes. Lily was a beautiful young woman, with dark red-orange hair and light green eyes, and her face was shining with a motherly love as she gazed down at her new baby, cradling him ever so carefully in her arms. She briefly glanced up at her husband, James Potter, and found a matching look of adoration and love as he gazed at their child, being held in her arms. James was a young, handsome man, with jet black hair and hazel eyes, as well as being the happy husband of the lovely lady laying before him on their bed. They were a perfectly happy, normal couple, about as normal as any other couple you`d see, except for one little thing.

That thing being, that they were a magical couple. Not in the sense of `their love is magical` or even 'they have a magic bond of love between them', but in every sense of the word, actual magic. Lily was a muggle Witch, meaning that she had innate magical powers, but neither of her parents did; muggles being regular people who had no access to magic like she did. Similarly, James was a Wizard, except he was what was known as a pure-blood, which meant that both of his parents were a full-blood Witch and Wizard, and likely all ancestors before them were as well. This was a secret that they hid well, in order to live a normal, happy life with their child, being able to raise him to understand and appreciate both his Wizard and muggle heritage.

That is, if he did in fact, have any magical power within him. Not all descendants of magic-users had magic themselves, those being known as Squibs, which was the opposite of a muggleborn Witch or Wizard. The odds of any magic-born being a Squib was rather low, as it was a rare occurrence, but regardless would not affect the love they held for their child. Lily looked up at her husband, rocking her son in her arms slowly to soothe him, and spoke in a soft tone, so as to not disturb or upset the peaceful baby. "We're parents, James. We finally have our beautiful baby boy." The astonishment and pure joy in her voice was impossible to try and conceal, and her eyes began to shimmer slightly due to the happy tears beginning to form.

James could only manage a small nod of agreement to the joyful statement of his wife, watching as his newborn son looked around the room in curiosity, cooing happily within the safe embrace of his mothers arms. If it were possible, his already large smile would have grown larger, ever so thankful to have been blessed with his wonderful wife, and now their beautiful little boy. But sadly, it was not to last, as the cycle known to humans as Fate had a card to play in the game known as Life, and it was not in favor of the Potter family. Their son was the subject of a dark, deadly prophecy, and it said that he would be the one to destroy the Dark Lord once the time had come, but in an unfortunate turn of events, he had discovered a small piece of the prophecy, mentioning that the one to end his life would be born on that very day. That brought forth a spark of fear in the Dark Lord, and in response to that fear, in an attempt to save himself from the prophecy, decided to slaughter any child born on that day.

That was when they felt it: a dark presence outside their house, which had set off the alarm placed there; a protection spell meant to alert the users when their security was breached. This, thankfully, had given them the warning and time needed to protect their child, because if they were correct, the presence they felt was Voldemort, and they knew they were outmatched. But, as parents, they would die to save their son, for not even the Dark Lord would strike enough fear into their hearts to make them abandon their child. James, as Lily was not in the state to do so, rushed from their room and into their family library, two rooms across from their own. As quickly as he could manage, he whipped out his wand and wordlessly cast a spell, causing a bookshelf to shift out of place and reveal a hidden room, which held a Mana Core.

A Mana Core was a very rare, powerful magical artifact, the purpose of which was to defend a vital place, such as a home, an archive, or otherwise, and only responded to the blood and magic signatures of those that were locked in to it. James placed the tip of his want against his thumb, drawing it across as he used a simple cutting charm, just enough to nick it and let some blood flow, before placing his hand on the semi-solid ball of swirling, rainbow-colored energy, whispering. "Oremus." Immediately, the Mana Core took on a more defined shade of red, a pulse of energy escaping it as a transparent barrier instantly layered the home. He knew that, under the onslaught of Voldemort and, if he had brought any, his Death Eater servants, it would not stand for very long, but it would buy them enough time to do what was needed to protect their son. With haste, he put the bookshelf back in place, and rushed back their room, a worried Lily having forced herself from bed in order to grab her wand, and was carrying a sleeping baby in her left arm. "James, we can't let Voldemort take him. He'll kill our baby, James! He's not killing our baby!"

It was clear by the tone in her voice, and the look of murderous fury on her face, that after the stress of giving birth after a good nine months of pregnancy, then immediately being attacked by the Dark Lord, she was on the edge of hysteria. The house around them shook as the threat outside reached it and discovered the barrier, before striking at it with a powerful spell, which brought forth a look of worry on James' face, though it was quickly followed by a look of determination. "He won`t get our son, Lily, but in order to ensure that, you know what we have to do." At his words, a brief look of confusion crossed her face, before it gave way to one of grief and sad acceptance. "You don't mean..." She whispered, hoping against hope that he didn't, but wasn`t expecting any other answer than the brief, quick nod he gave her. "I never thought we would have to use such a dangerous, unpredictable spell, especially not on our son... I mean, we have no idea what it does!" She feebly tried to reason with her love, despite having resigned to the fact that they had no other choice.

"I know we don't, but we know that it will give him the strength to defeat Voldemort. But it won't activate until he's eligible for Hogwarts, so at least he can live normally until then. We can take solace in that." He did his best to speak in a soothing tone, reaching out to caress her arm in a loving manner. With a shaky nod, she sighed in acceptance and resolved to protect her baby, but decided to place her own protection charm on him before they cast the spell on unknown origin. Moving her wand in a delicate, smooth formation, she pressed a single kiss to the forehead of her sleeping son, whispering against his smooth skin. "Maternus Amor." When she pulled her head back, a pink glow was emitting from his forehead, in the shape of her kiss, before it gradually faded away into nothing. Satisfied with her own protection for her son, she very carefully placed him down on their bed, and stood beside James, taking his hand in her own to cast the spell together, ensuring that they had the power to make it work.

With a slow, calming breath to steel their resolve, even as the house shook around them in response to the furious attempts at breaking past their defense, they willed their magical reserves to flow together, working as one for the spell, and they began to wave their wands in a long, intricate design, as if tracing symbols in the air. The magic being woven into the spell grew stronger the longer they went, until it became a visible aura around them, lightly coating them at first, but then gradually growing thicker, until they had finally completed the powerful spell. "Potentia Venatus!" They yelled together, a bright flash of white light engulfing the room instantly, blinding them. Slowly, the bright light began to recede, fading away slowly into the small, infant body of their son, and upon seeing their baby safe and unharmed, they couldn't help but smile, despite their exhaustion. Most of their power had gone into that spell, and Lily had already been weak and strained from giving birth.

As if on some sort of cue, their barrier finally failed, but had thankfully lasted long enough for them to succeed, and that was all that mattered to the couple. They heard as their front door was blasted to bits, and as one, they turned to face their bedroom door, wands at the ready to face their attacker. They tensed up as they heard slow, almost mockingly slow, footsteps. They came one at a time up the wooden stairs, 'thump... thump... thump... thump..', until finally, they reached the top of the staircase, and came towards their bedroom door. Slowly, they watched as the doorknob twisted, until a soft 'click' broke the air, and the door swung open.

Standing before them, garbed in black robes, was the Dark Lord, Voldemort, and for a few short moments it was nothing but silence, Lily and James staring at Voldemort, and Voldemort staring at the baby sleeping on the bed. Finally, Lily moved first, flicking her wand as she shouted out her spell in anger, the anger of a protective mother. "Flipendo!" With a quick flick of his wrist, Voldemort barked out his spell. "Protego!" A translucent barrier seemed to appear before him and ripple, for the briefest of moments, before Lily was flung through the air, smacking roughly into the wall and dropping to the ground with a yelp of pain. The sudden shouting, and the loud crash caused by his mother hitting the wall, had awoken the child who had previously been sleeping, and he began to cry loudly.

The sad sound tore at the hearts of the two parents, but they could do nothing to soothe the poor baby, and could only try their best to defend him, despite knowing that they were simply not strong enough to defeat their enemy. The instant his wife was sent flying, James growled in anger and retaliated, flicking his wand and shouting. "Reducto!" The spell managed to land true, painfully slamming into the Dark Lord and throwing him down the hallway, directly into a wall. The force of the impact cracked the wall in a few places, and perhaps a few ribs as well, and without pause James followed up with another spell. "Confringo!" Furious at the pathetic worm who dared attack him, the Dark Lord, Voldemort quickly cast his spell. "Protego!"

Flames burst upon James` body, licking at his flesh and clothes, and a yell of agony tore from his throat before, in an instant, his life was ended. "Avada Kedavra!" He heard, the exclamation being followed by a flash of green light, and then nothing. The body of James Potter fell to the ground with a heavy thud, dead, as the flames continued to feast away at his body, burning brightly. "James! No! You BASTARD!" Came the broken, furious voice of Lily Potter, as she forced herself to her knees, and aimed her wand at Voldemort, who was standing outside her bedroom. "Expulso!" She roared out in fury, and her rage only grew as she saw Voldemort quickly jump to the side, and watched the wall explode.

Before she could react and cast another spell, however, she felt her heart sink as a single word reached her ears. "Crucio!" With that, she knew true pain, her body exploding into agony as every last nerve seemingly caught on fire, green light enveloping her body as pained shrieks ripped through her throat. The pain seemed to last forever, and she was only vaguely aware of her poor baby crying louder at the sound of his mothers pain. But finally, she fell silent as the spell ended, and with it, the pain. She was drained, unable to move and hardly able to think, only able to watch from the floor as Voldemort entered the room once more, and walked up to her crying son.

As desperately as she wanted to, as hard as she tried, she was incapable of moving from the floor to protect her son, and tears fell from her eyes. With a smug smirk of self-pride, Voldemort pointed his wand at the wailing baby, and with one final spell, it was over. "Avada Kedavra!" A bright flash of green light, followed by a light pink, and Lily was blinded for a few seconds. But when the light cleared, and she could see once more, she could no longer see Voldemort, but she could still hear the crying of her son, and that was all she needed to finally rest. `Thank you... Thank you for saving my baby... Live well, my son, I know you'll become the greatest Wizard to ever live... Harry Potter...` With that last thought, the soul of Lily Potter passed on, joining her husband in Heaven, and the legend of `The Boy Who Lived` was begun.

* * *

Shortly after the murder of his parents, the crying baby Harry was soon discovered and rescued by a large, hulking mass of a man, known as Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid was a Wizard, and half giant, who was a groundskeeper at the magic school of Hogwarts, well known for his large size as well as his gentle, kind nature. Upon finding the son of Lily and James Potter, crying but thankfully unharmed, save for a single scar upon his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, Hagrid scooped up the baby and began to rock him to sleep, carrying him out of the house where his parents were murdered. He left as quickly as his large feet would move him, not able to look at the dead bodies that were laying on the floor, and hurriedly carried the, now soothed, baby through the broken doorway of the house. Outside, was a parked motorcycle, one that was enchanted to be capable of flight, very handy in particular situations such as these, where one needed to get somewhere quickly, and out of sight.

Hoisting himself onto the bike, Hagrid situated the young boy in his left arm, and used the right to power up the vehicle. With a slight jerk, the bike revved up, before speeding down the road before them, gradually lifting into the air all the while. Within moments, it had lifted from the ground and soared into the air, being propelled faster through the sky until it had reached a suitable speed, leaving Hagrid to only steer and focus on the child he held. Seeing the innocent, curious face looking back up at him, a smile tugged at his lips, and Hagrid was already finding himself attached to the small boy. He knew that it would pain him to leave the boy with his muggle family, but had no choice in the matter, and looked away as the little boy began to yawn, obviously tired.

Hagrid focused on steering, making sure they were heading in the right direction and remained out of sight of curious muggles. That was how it went for the next hour or so, flying through the air in silence, other than the rumbling of the engine, with Hagrid occasional glancing down at the baby in his arm. Shortly after first taking to the air, the little baby had fallen asleep, feeling safe and warm in the care of the large man. Within his sight, after some time in the night sky, was finally the home of the Dursley's, family to Harry, muggles though they were. Still not fond of the idea, but having no other choice, Hagrid began to direct the vehicle down, lowering it to the street below.

When the wheels touched the road, he clutched on the brake, tires squealing as they slid across the solid ground and gradually slowing to a stop. When he was at a full stop, Hagrid lifted himself from the bike slowly, being careful not to wake the sleeping baby he held, and took in his surroundings. The road was dark, the streetlamps all dark and not casting any light whatsoever, and at 4 Privet Drive he saw two figures. One was a tall, white haired old man with an impressively long beard, and dressed in a light blue robe. Beside him was an elderly lady, in a dark, emerald green robe, both looking grim.

It was clear that neither of them were happy with how things had turned, and the woman was possibly even less so than the man. With a quick nod and in a gruff voice, Hagrid greeting the both of them respectfully. "Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore." They each gave him a nod of greeting in return, and turned their gaze to the sleeping baby Harry that was held in his arms. Upon seeing the scar on his forehead, McGonagall gained a look of worry for the boy, but remained silent as Dumbledore spoke. "I see you have managed to recover young Harry, safe and sound. Thank you, Hagrid." The old Wizard spoke in a soft, wizened tone of voice, making it clear to any that he had a vast knowledge of many things.

With a nod in appreciation of the thanks, the half-giant carefully passed the bundled child to the old Wizard. Dumbledore let out a soft sigh as he gazed at the baby, looking briefly at the lightning bolt on his forehead, and then gave a brief nod, as if confirming something. "We can only hope that he will be raised with care here, and take him into our own care when he is of age to attend Hogwarts." Despite knowing this, McGonagall didn't trust the muggles that were Harry's family, and tried hopefully to reason with him. "Must we really leave him here, Albus? Of all muggles, these are some of the worst I have come across. I watched them all day, and they definitely haven't earned my trust." With a sigh and a sad smile, Dumbledore looked over at one of his most trusted friends, understanding her worry. "I know, Minerva, but they're his family. Here, with them, he may have a safe childhood, a normal life. When the time has come, we will teach him of his heritage." The words served to bring her a slight sense of calm, as she accepted that they would be able to help him in their own ways, in time.

With that, they each said their own goodbyes to the baby Harry, Hagrid and McGonagall watching as Dumbledore placed him carefully on the doorstep. Hagrid wiped at his eyes, sniffing as he held back tears at seeing the poor baby being left with a family that wouldn't accept him. He knew that these muggles hated magic and their kind, fearing them because of what they could do, and he was worried about the boy. "Goodbye, Harry." Hagrid mumbled, sorrow in his words, and Dumbledore turned to look at him, smiling. "There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all." Hagrid nods at his words, and Dumbledore places a letter on the baby Harry, before each of them leave the scene, awaiting the events that the future will hold.

* * *

**AN**: Well, there's the first chapter. It only took me about four to five hours to write, so I apologize if it seems a bit rushed. I wrote the first two hours last night, so my brain was mush, and the last three after I woke up, so still, mush. But I hope those of you who read it enjoy. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, but be warned! Flamers shall be used to fuel the fire of my death machine!

The Mana Core is a magical artifact that I made up.

Avada Kedavra: One of three unforgivable curses. It kills the target.

Confringo: A fire curse. It causes flames to burst upon the target.

Crucio: One of three unforgivable curses. It's a torture curse, bringing immense pain to the target.

Expulso: A spell that makes its target explode.

Flipendo: A jinx that knocks the target backwards.

Maternus Amor: A protection spell, using the strength of someones love to protect another. My original spell, meaning "Love of A Mother" basically.

Potentia Venatus: An old, mysterious spell, with unknown effects. My original spell, roughly meaning "Power of The Gamer".

Protego: A deflection charm, protecting the user.

Reducto: A spell that knocks solid objects aside.

If I missed any, let me know. See you next time!


End file.
